


old new beginnings

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, House Stark, I guess it can be if you squint hard enough, Introspection, Sibling Incest, Sigils, Weddings, how I've managed to hammer this into a 100 word story with one character is a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: The night before her wedding, Sansa studies her cloak of protection once more.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740037
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	old new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seven of the Jonsa Drabble Fest - **free choice**. Wrote about weddings again, which I also did with the free choice last year, I think. The first actual, genuine drabble in this series!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it and, as always, feedback is most welcome!

Sansa’s fingertips linger over the large embroidered sigil, still surprised by how right it looks despite everything she’d been taught.

The Stark sigil would have to come _off_ when she’s to be married, her mother had said. It’s one of the signs she’d be given that she’s leaving her old home and becoming a woman, sheltered by the cloak of her new protector.

It should have been new. It should have been _foreign_.

As Sansa drags her hand over the silvery white direwolf of the cloak of Jon’s protection yet again, she thanks the gods that that’s not the case.


End file.
